Odious
by Dokeshisan
Summary: After Liddell wakes up a strange entity kidnaps her and brings her back to the place she was sure she forgot.  Thank you if you choose to read this.  Reviews welcomed.


**Author's note: Hello all! I hope to write a new story for this game, A Witch's Tale. So it would please me greatly if you review to boost my confidence. Thank yoooooo! It's just that, well, yeah. Okay, that sentence made no sense. Forgive me and don't get turned off by this weird A/N! (^v^) the owl thanks you for taking the time to read! And the title…I don't know. It's irrelevant, so don't ask.**

Odious-Chapter One

Two years. Two years passed since everything that happened. Still, Liddell couldn't remember. This was expected. Of course she wouldn't be able to remember. For her, it was just a dreamless sleep she'd fallen into after reading for too long. After she woke up she decided to never speak of this to anyone, not even her best friend Kitty. This feeling, that she missed out on something important, dug into Liddell's soul. Sometimes before drifting off to sleep she would try to imagine how good her dream must've been.

Was it a dream though? The necklace around her neck when she woke up wasn't there before. Where did it come from? Did she steal it? If so, from who? This bothered her greatly. It gave her headaches and nightmares trying to remember. She only recalled immense emotional pain and then warmth. The necklace seemed to play no role in any of this. She placed a gloved finger on her chin in thought. She didn't think much but this seemed like a good time to start.

So Liddell did think. She thought constantly and no one would dare interrupt her. Kitty would at times, being stupid. Besides this, no one else even spoke to her and she noticed that the time passed quickly. Almost too quickly. Before she knew it, everything went back to normal. Nothing strange would ever happen again. Nothing. Or so she thought.

* * *

"There seems to be only one thing to do now." The blonde woman stated loudly as she stood. Her servants all bowed in unison. She smiled at them and took her seat in the throne once more.

"I understand, my queen," A silver haired man mumbled. His voice was deep and serious yet still friendly.

Another man with a rather messy and insane appearance spoke next. "So? Just like you instructed earlier mon cherie?"

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that, but yes. Everything is exactly the same." She gave him a pleasant smile after saying this.

"In other words, I don't do anything. Yay." The boy with green hair next to the second man rolled his eyes. He looked the most normal except for the fact that he had rabbit ears growing out of his head.

"I should get going," the first man said, bowing once more, "Thank you once again for everything you have ever done, Queen Alice."

"You're welcome. Please hurry before she grows up to fast." Alice let out a content sigh as the man got up to leave.

"I doubt a few seconds would make a difference." This was the boy again. Everyone simply ignored his sarcasm.

The small crowd in the throne room was oblivious to the hooded figure in the corner. He giggled and skipped away cheerfully. He knew everything now that he needed.

* * *

Back in Lenore, our heroine was still thinking. She was sitting in her dorm room where, normally, Kitty would be bothering her. Today however, Kitty seemed to be someplace else. Liddell wondered if she would be back soon or whether she would return at all.

Sometimes fate has a twisted way of answering our questions.

"Liddell, we need to get to class! If not, we could get detention or…or…" Kitty appeared suddenly in the doorway. She looked frazzled, as usual.

"Do you honestly think that matters to me, idiot?" Liddell spoke in her normal cruel, almost teasing tone.

Kitty let out an almost exasperated sigh, though she felt at ease on the inside. As long as her friend was okay, so was she. "No, I know it doesn't. I just felt like checking in on you and I needed an excuse."

"Yeah. Sure. Hey, do you know what we're learning today?"

"Gasp! Liddell is actually wondering what might be going on in her absence! It must be the end of the world!" Kitty made a face of fake surprise. This just earned her an empty stare from Liddell.

"Ooh, sarcasm. That's a bit out of character. It was smart too. So unlike Kitty!" She cackled. Kitty didn't notice the insult, as if to prove Liddell's point.

Instead she just smiled pleasantly. "I thought it was pretty good too! Well anyway, if there's anything on your mind, just tell me! That's all I came to say." After those words she skipped off happily. Liddell stared at the empty space for a few seconds before sitting down on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Why is that dream bothering me so much?" she mumbled in frustration. She jumped off the bed and opened the curtains. It was a grey day with miserable looking clouds hanging in the sky. Liddell yawned and stretched her arms. It felt almost like morning all of a sudden. It wasn't, of course. It was at least one o'clock in the afternoon.

She laid down on the bed again. There wasn't anything to do now. If she went to class at least it wouldn't be this boring. She almost considered going, but decided against it. After rolling over and getting comfortable she wished a fantasy adventure would come true for her. Like…Alice in wonderland or something. Thinking of that made her remember something. Or, it was more like the feeling she remembered something. This was very frustrating. Liddell closed her eyes again in concentration. The dream…she wanted to remember it so freaking bad! It just wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried. She groaned and slapped her forehead.

"I will remember. I'll force myself to." Liddell got up to say this in a determined voice. She fist pumped and collapsed onto the floor and sighed loudly, "This just sucks." Her eyes closed one last time as she fell asleep. Yes, she fell asleep on the floor.

**Author's note: Must be, like, the shortest chapter EVAH! For me anyway. If you know who the hooded figure is…review me. Even if you don't, review me! I accept anonymous reviews too, so yeah.**

**I won't be updating soon. It may take a week or two. Or three. Or seven. Or five million decimal three hundred and four.**

**Jabberwock: Dokeshisan doesn't own anything! Hooray!**

**Dokeshisan: That isn't anything to cheer about…okay, if you press the review button you get teleported to Loue's castle! XD REVIEW PEOPLES! (no flames, please)**


End file.
